Abbynapped
by The Teal Dragon
Summary: Four year old Abby Gibbs is kidnapped. Can her family and friends save her? I don't own NCIS. Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Abbynapped!

Disclaimer: Nope, still CBS! Sigh.

A/N: Hi, everyone! I've haven't officially written NCIS on FanFiction before, but I wrote this a long while ago for an amazing wiki, and it was my first time ever writing pretty much anything, and then completely forgotten about it. My little brother is a huge fan of this show, I got him started a year ago. So one night, he couldn't sleep and he wanted me to tell him a story about NCIS. Again, I'd completely forgotten about this, but suddenly, it popped up in my head and I decided, hey, why not tell him this? So it got pretty good reviews, but I wasn't able to update for a while. My little brother asked me to post it here, and since it's his birthday tomorrow, I figured I should. It's not complete but I'll update soon. Thanks for reading, and please R&R!

One day the three Gibbs kids were walking home from school. Tony and Kate were arguing about sports, and little Abby was just babbling on about her first day of preschool. "I'm telling you, Tony, track is cooler than cheerleading!"

"But cheerleading is more fun to watch, K!"

"You are a pig, Anthony Gibbs." Kate replied.

Abby was babbling on to no one in particular. "I have lots and lots of new friends, like Sarah and Tali, and guess what Katie?"

"What, Abs?" Kate asked patiently.

"That black car behind us has been following us for 15 minutes." Kate looked behind them and realized she was right. She grabbed Abby's hand and said to Tony, "Walk faster. Don't look now, but there's a car following us." Tony sneaked a peek and said okay, grabbing his little sister's other hand and speeding up. They walked fast all the way was in the basement, working on his boats as usual when his kids came home. "Hey guys, how was school?" he asked.

"Great! I had cookies and..." Abby started to reply excitedly.

Kate interrupted her little sister and told her dad, "We were being followed by a black car. Tony got the license plate."

"Okay, Tony what's the license plate?" Gibbs asked his son. "CRP169" Tony answered. "I'll run it at work tomorrow" assured that night, when Gibbs, Tony, Kate, and Abby were all asleep, a man snuck in. Looking around, he snuck quietly into Abby's bedroom and scooped her up, then climbed out of her window.

Gibbs woke up at exactly 0500 the next morning with a hinky feeling in his gut. He instinctively went and checked on Kate and Tony. "_Safe in bed."_ He noted with relief. Then he proceded into Abby's room. His blue eyes grew wide when he realized she was not in her bed like the others. He started to panic. For a second he thought she could have just climbed out of bed. Then a cold breeze blew through the room and looking up, he saw the window was wide open. He knew there was no way she could have opened it by herself. He realized, with a sinking feeling in his gut, that she must have been Gibbs was sleeping peacefully, until his dad came in and shook him by the shoulders. " Tony, be ready to leave for the Navy Yard in 5 minutes!" Opening one tired eye, he looked at his alarm clock. 5:15. "It's too early." He groaned. " Anthony Gibbs, you will be ready in 4 minutes and 31 seconds, or you won't help us find your little sister!" Tony sat up in bed, wide awake, when he heard those words. "Abby's missing?" He asked, already starting to change into regular clothes. "Ya think, Tony?" Gibbs and Gibbs were already ready and waiting for him by the time Tony was ready. "Sorry dad" he started to say before recieving a sharp headslap. "Never apologize, it's a..." " Sign of weakness, I know." he finished before heading , a confused and tired Abby was just starting to wake up. "Why, hello, Abigail." A man's voice said, cold and cruel. Abby looked up and started to whimper and cry.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stalked out of the elevator into the squadroom, closely followed by Kate and Tony. Mike Franks grinned at them. "Wassup, Probie; kiddies. Where's the Munchkin?" Noticing the look on Gibbs' face, he turned sober. "Something's wrong." he stated. Kate informed him that Abby had been kidnapped. "Oh boy." he said. "Any idea who?"

"Not yet, but Tony has the lisense plate of a car that followed us home yesterday." Kate answered. Tony gave them to Franks, who got a match on it.

"It's owned by a Mikel Sr." he reported.

"I want a full analysis on him, NOW!" Gibbs barked.

Jenny Shepard came downstairs from MTAC. "Do I want to know why you're yelling?" She asked. "Abby's been kidnapped." he growled. "Oh no." she sighed."Ok, here it is. Mikel Sr. is 43 years old, has one son, Mikel Jr., who's a little older than Abby. He's very rich. He has been suspected for kidnapping kids around Abs' age, but has been able to worm out of it." Mike reported.

"What does he do to the kids he kidnaps?" Tony asked.

"Sometimes he sells them for adoption; other times he...oh no." "What?" Tony said anxiously. Mike stared at the screen for a sec before whispering," ...tortures and kills them."Meanwhile, Abby sat scared, confused, and crying."Wh...Who are you and wh...what do you want with me?" she squeaked.

The man just laughed at her. "You will see!"

"Now look, kid! This is how it is gonna work." The man began. "First of all, I don't like your daddy, he put my brother in jail! So I'm gonna get revenge! I'm gonna beat his precious little girl, see how he likes that!" He let out an evil sounding laugh, causing Abby to whimper again. "Then I'm gonna keep you here as a playmate for Mikel till your bruises fade and the adoption's finalized. Then, so you can't escape, I'm gonna erase your memory! Got it?"

"Y-yes sir!" Abby said.

"Good. Now I'm gonna set up a computer connection. You try any funny stuff, you'll wish you'd never been born!"

"Yes s-sir!" Abby stammered ! Gibbs' computer went. "Hey Probie, you've got a live video mail!" Mike commented. Gibbs stared at him blankly.

"Well basically Dad, live Video Mail is like live TV, but on your computer." Tony explained.

"OK, so open it, put it on the screen, Probie!" Gibbs said forcefully to the new agent, Stan.

"O-Okay." he stammered. The image came up on the screen and the video started, showing a scared looking Abby tied up with ropes.

"Hello, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Remember me? Or rather, my brother?" Gibbs did. How could he forget? The brother was sent to jail for sending drugs to a Petty Officer. Nothing too far out of the ordinary. But Mikel Sr. had been a attorney at the time, and after failing the argument, had resorted to begging and crying on hands and knees!

He nodded. "Look, whatever you want, we'll give it to you, okay? Just return her unharmed!"

"I don't think so!" He laughed. " You are gonna watch your precious little girl suffer like I watched my brother suffer all those years ago!" What followed gave Tony nightmares for months and made Kate throw up. At the very least, it was burned into all of their memories forever! "I hope you enjoyed that, Jethro." Then the connection went dead.

"Hello, Abigail. Meet my wonderful son, Mikel Jr. "There stood a little boy, around Abby's age and height, smiling (well, more like smirking) at her adoringly.

"I'm sure you and I will have a lot of fun together." Mikel Jr. said happily."That's my boy!" her captor smirked. "Now you play nicely with my little boy, or you'll be severely punished. Do you understand Abigail?"

"Yes, sir!" They replied. "Good. I will be back in a half an hour. Behave, children."

"Okay, Daddy!" chirped Mikel happily. When his father left, he told Abby, "I'm gonna help you."

"What? Why?" Abby asked in surprise.

"Because Daddy grounded me for a week, so I'm gonna get back at him for it." he replied. "So here's what we are gonna do.."Meanwhile back at NCIS Headquarters..."Trace it, NOW, Probie!" Gibbs said forcefully.

"Yes, sir!" he replied. Ten minutes later..."I got a hit boss!" Stan said excitedly.

"Let's head out!"

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Abby asked Mikel nervously.

"Yeah! Maybe. About 93 percent sure. Ouch!" He added when Abby hit his arm, annoyed. "Look, this is gonna work fine, unless, of course, you _wanna_ be sold for adoption_..." _

_"_No way!" she said immediately, shuddering at the thought.

"Come on, just do as I say, and you'll be fine. Watch out, he's coming back!" He warned suddenly, pushing her to the floor. She was about to protest when Mikel Sr. entered the room. " ...and you'll never see your family again, so ha, ha!" Mikel finished, pretending to have been threatening her the whole time. Mikel Sr. pushed a stale pieces of bread and some water in front of Abby, and left, apparently satisfied. Abby poked at the food, remembering how her dad once told them about how bad guys would poison their prisoners with the food they provided. But she was so _hungry! 'One little bite couldn't hurt.' _she told herself. Less than a minute later, everything went with the NCIS team..."Alright, team. Probie and I will take the back, he won't be expecting us. Probie Agent Stan, you go around the front. Kiddos, you stay in the car." Mike Franks finished as they approached the old looking warehouse.

"Whoa, what! No way we're staying in the car! She's our sister!" Tony protested.

"Yeah!" Kate agreed.

"You are staying in the car, and that is final!" Gibbs barked, giving his two oldest the infamous Gibbs stare.

"Fine." They said in unision, sulking. As their father and the rest of the team got out of the car, the two waited until they were out of earshot before Tony said, "We'll give 'em five minutes?" "Oh yeah." Kate said in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Abbynapped! Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, so I realize this is REALLY late, and I'm REALLY sorry, I had an extreme case of writer's block, and suddenly, today I had a sudden burst of inspiration (don't you love it when that happens?) and immediately sat down and wrote this! So read and review please? I apologize again for the extreme case of writer's block, as well as if this is lacking in plot or anything. I think I'm kind of rusty, my laptop decided to go on a two month hiatus. I'm probably going to post an alternate version on the wiki. I'm also sorry it's short, I've never been great at long chapters. (The previous one was a combination of six chapters on the wiki.)

Mikel watched as Abby fell into unconsiousness. In a state of panic, he got up and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him down the hall his dad had walked down.

"Dad!" Mikel shouted.

"Yes, son?" Mikel Senior responded calmly.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you put in her food?" He asked nervously. When his father raised an eyebrow, Mikel quickly added, "For educational purpose only, of course."

He looked down at his son in pride, happy his son was learning. "Well, Mikel Junior, your genius father used a small dose of methyl benzene, not enough to kill, of course, but enough to do the job right."

Mikel was confused. But before he could ask his father what that meant, Mikel Senior told him to go now, he was busy.

Mikel winced, hoping beyond hope that Abby's family would rescue her soon.

…Meanwhile…

Kate and Tony waited impatiently in the car. Kate got out and started pacing while Tony's foot tapped in a frenzy, both minds conjuring up the worst images they could think of, Tony's mostly consisting of horror movies and Kate's ending in murder. Just as they finally ran out of horrifying scenarios, they both heard a loud crash and a shout of, "NCIS!" from their dad and Franks.

Inside, Abby was just waking up as Agent Franks called her name repeatedly. As he turned a corner he say a door. Quickly, he picked the lock and ran inside to find Abby Gibbs up and staring at him as if he had two heads.

Gibbs ran in behind him and laughed in relief upon seeing his daughter, not noticing the look of confusion upon her face as she looked up at him. He ran toward her and scooped her up in joy, laughing and kissing her head, all the while saying, "Thank God you're okay, oh thank goodness Abs."

"Put me down! Put me down!" The scared little girl screamed in fear. With a mixture of hurt, confusion, and fear evident on his face he slowly lowered her to the ground. She stared up at him in suspicion. "Who's 'Abs'? Who are you?"

A/N: Yes, I'm going to be horrible and leave it right there for now. *cackles evilly*. However, this time I will update WAY sooner. So thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts? Any requests, ideas, etc? Thank you!


End file.
